David Lodge
David Lodge is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jiraiya in Naruto and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Baley, Cobbler (ep3), Magic Gnome *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2007) - Announcer (ep39), Guy (ep39) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Announcer#2 (ep5), Carnival Barker (ep1), Tharok, The Controller (ep13) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Dad (ep30), Paul (ep30) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Rumplestiltskin, Priest 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Necros 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Calythos Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Cerulean Knights *Buso Renkin (2008) - Angel Gozen, Bakushaku Chouno *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Britannian Officer (ep24), Knightmare Pilot (ep22), Tousai Munakata, Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Drago Ceratops, Gomez *Durarara!! (2011) - Kazutano *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Dice Roller (ep5), Inoue's Steward (ep3), Master (ep22), Master of Public Bath (ep1), Toraichi Hanai, Wholesaler (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Jamo-roku (ep4), Villager (ep5) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Shigemori Sumimura *Monster (2009-2010) - Director (ep8), Doctor (ep39), Dr. Schumann, Driver, Inspector Egon Weissbach, Inspector Kohl (ep19), Judge (ep52), Kunz, Man (ep38), Old Man (ep28), Police Assistant (ep52), Security Guard (ep37), Yamamoto (ep35) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Jiraiya, Gang Member#1 (ep180), Gang Member#2 (ep181) *Tokkō (2007) - Deputy Commissioner Ooizumi (ep1), Technical Officer Shiraishi, Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Akon, Kenpachi Zaraki, Paramedic *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Parrotmon *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Jiraiya *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Jiraiya *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Trader#1 *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *KITE Liberator (2008) - Akiyama Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Loki, Magmavore *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Villamax *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Izout (ep9) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Barbed Wire Org (ep2), Takach Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Ashimar 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Voyd 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, City Vendor *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Andre, Captain Vonn *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Caridin *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Animal Control Officers, People of Italy *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Darvill, Rhama's Ship Crew, Villagers *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Eadric the Pure, Majordomo Executus *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - John "Hannibal" Smith, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jiraiya, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Jiraiya *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Sir Cumference *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Butt-ler, Sir Cumference *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Choobo, Moltar *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - CIA Agent *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Engineer, Thorne *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Chop Chop *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Chop Chop *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Academy Weapons Officer, Chang's Communications Officer, Povaq Captain, Wingman 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grylfin Remus, Lieutenant Gundo, SIS Assassin *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Dig (1995) - Ken Borden, Reporter *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - Neddy the Bully *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Tutorial Narrator *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Louisoix *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Airport Control Tower, Yuke Helicopter, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - AWACS Eagle Eye, Joshua "Lucan" Bristow, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Rocca Pellar, Vice President Appleberry *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Death, Julius Belmont, Puppet Master *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ling Tong *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Astrals, Vyv, Wedge Kincaid *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#17 *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Commander Isaac *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Adonis, Darius *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Kakanas, Uhra Council Member *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Jiraiya *NeverDead (2012) - Bryce Boltzmann *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Derek C. Simmons *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Amago Haruhisa, Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Asmodeus *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Manabu, Mido *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Griffin, Kraken, Unicorn *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Trauma Team (2010) - Chief Wayne, Hanzou Kanadamaru, Michael Lang, Victor Padrini *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Adonis, Count McGuire, Gardner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:American Voice Actors